onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
'Fists of Beauty' Maya
Intro Maya is the Chef of the Dax Raider Pirates. She has a major crush on Dante and is constantly flirting with him. She claims he is the most mature member. But she is also the one of the stupidest. She is also one of the most beautiful people in the world and before joining she was a viligante. She is an great chef. Appearance. Maya is a slim woman (despite the enormous amount of food she's capable of eating), with long, blue wavy flowing hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a revealing white top that exposes part of her stomach and a fair amount of cleavage of breasts, along with a pair of black buckled shorts. She has bright red lipstick on her lips, and is sometimes seen wearing a red furred jacket. Personality. Maya is a rude person with very poor table manners. She will, for instance, demand more food even though she hasn't finished her current meal. She seems to have a particular love of cookies. She is very bossy. She does not like noise, nor does she take to risking life against overwhelming odds. She is cunning and strong, using her looks to charm and seduce those around her, to get what she wants. She holds contempt over men on how easily they are tricked. Her eyes have shown to glow a vivid red whenever she feels or about to do something particularly malevolent. Deep down inside, Maya is rather sensitive and kind. She is in love with Dante and is constantly flirting with even though he resists her charms which is normally enough to make anyone fall in love with her. All of her arrogance seems to vanish when Dante is on her mind, though. Whenever he is in her presence, she is quick to turn shy, barely able to meet him in the eye and gleaming over every action he takes. Even when he isn't nearby, merely thinking of him causes her to blush and truly smile in a way that the rest of the crew never see. Maya also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. Relationships Dax - She is a good friend and she admires his fearlessness Tiara - She is a very good friend. Raysun. She finds him childish and annoying Zeon - They don't talk much and avoid each other. Tiron - She feels protective of him and was willing to confront her fears to save him Violet - They are very good friends. Dante. She has a major crush on him. She is attracted by his immunity her charms. Wakey - They constantly arguing because of his lack of respect Skylette - They don't talk much Abilities and Powers. She is an expert at Kickboxing and is shown to easily break apart a boulder. She is the strongest of the weaklings. But most of her skills are in deceit and spying. She is shown to be a capable actor. She is an great chef. But she knows two recipes very well. Chicken soup and Fortune cookies which she makes herself. Trivia When i made her i didn't know about Maya from seven star sword one piece movie.They look almost exactly alike Category:Pirates Category:Chefs Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Characters